Enredαdos
by Renne.M
Summary: Te encuentras de pronto, en un campamento de verano, encuentras a todos tus viejos rivales; y, por si fuera poco tener que compartir una apestosa cabaña con ellos, comienzas a sentir cositas raras cada vez que les hablas. /Semi-AU. TalaXKai.


**.Є**_И_**RЭ**Đ_**A**_**ĐØ****Š****.**

¿Sois unas pervertidas? (Bueno, con el yaoi, quién no lo es) ¿Os gusta ver un **TodoXTodo**? ¿Os flipan los mamones? ¿Os chifla las paranoias? Este es vuestro fic. Os advierto que el sexo y el erotismo son la clave, así que… si sois remilgadas podéis ir dando al cerrar. Y si andan de mala leche porque tampoco les gustan las majaderías, os recomiendo buscarse otro fic.

En fin, el mítico & horripilante Disclaimer que nos baja los ánimos a todas: _Beyblade_ **no** es mío, es de _Takao Aoki_, si hubiera sido mío, para empezar, ni _Takao_, ni _Mao_ existirían y _Boris_ hubiera sido el campeón. Y obviando el hecho de que me atrae mucho el _CRACK_, hubiera sido **Yaoi**. También quiero agradecerles **ENORMEMENTE** a mis queridas hermanas cibernéticas _Yume Musume_ e _Ibby Tsukiyomi,_ porque me ayudaron a decidir qué hacer con la bola de ideas que estaba atorada en mí cráneo aplastándome el cerebro.

_**CUANDO ESCRIBA ALGO ENTRE PARÉNTESIS, OFENDIENDO A ALGUIEN, ME REFIERON A LOS DE LA HISTORIA, NO A LOS LECTORES.**_

**Єnjoy!**

**Đagriz, Yume es todo suyo.**

**.Є**_И_**RЭ**Đ_**A**_**ĐØ****Š****.**

**1: Prendas.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Sucedió una tarde de verano.

Y todo pasó tan **rápido**, (Busquen el primer puto error ¬¬) que son tantas cosas que son difíciles de analizar, al menos todas al mismo tiempo.

Se podía observar a simple vista que era uno de esos campamentos de los que volvías con el _coco_ **lavado** sobre que cuidar a la naturaleza era bueno. Rodó los ojos, no era como que estuviera acostumbrado a estar con un montón de **chiquillos** todos juntos en una casa… corrección, **cabaña de madera apestosa y mugrosa.** Sin embargo, no era al único al que se iban a _cargar_… se había llevado a otros dos, casi a rastras pero lo había conseguido.

Siguió su recorrido con sus dos compañeros detrás de él cuidándole las espaldas, sonrió al girar instintivamente la vista hacia atrás y observar sus caras _malhumoradas_ sin haber si quiera pisado la tierra de aquél lugar. Cuando por fin cruzaron el gran arco de madera que se posaba frente a ellos con letras pirograbadas que decía _"Bienvenidos al campamento Seiyo para varones"_ casi podían jurar que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas y estaban a punto de _vomitar_ por aquél desconcertante olor a **estiércol entremezclado con el olor campirano y chiquillos corriendo de allá para acá.**

La verdad era que el trío de muchachos hubiera preferido haber sido metidos en un tanque lleno de _**ácido**_ antes de haber tenido que pisar aquél lugar…

Pero lo hecho, _**hecho estaba**_.

–Más nos vale tener seguro de vida, o que ellos tengan un buen abogado…–. Comentó un chico peli-rojo al rodear con sus ojos árticos todo aquél lugar… el simple hecho de observar a los niños corriendo de allá para acá como almas que lleva el demonio le hizo querer instintivamente volver a la abadía.

El trío continuó su camino sólo asintiendo socarronamente al comentario del peli-rojo. Y sí, muchas cabañas de dos pisos se veían por doquier, atrás de las cabañas de la derecha se observaba un gran lago que los separaba de un espeso bosque. Cada una de las cabañas tenía enmarcado en la madera de las puertas _"Cabaña 1, 2, etc…"._ Cuando siguieron por el mismo caminito que los llevaba **a ningún lugar,** observaron algo parecido a una casa pequeña, y en efecto, tenía también un letrero que decía _"Gran comedor"._

–¿Qué? ¿También le van a poner letreros a los perros árboles para no perdernos en el pajero bosque?–. Con su singular, y fluido (Cabe destacar que demás de colorido) vocabulario, Boris Kuznetsov patea la primera pajera piedra que se le atraviesa en el pajero camino, dando de concreto con la pajera espalda de nada más y nada menos: Kai Hiwatari.

Y es así como empieza una fluida conversación basada en sus fluidos y coloquiales vocabularios donde Kai y Boris, estaban a un puto pelo futurístico de agarrarse a madrazos. Si no es porque el **adulto, hombre responsable y educado Tala Ivanov** se coloca entre los dos, mandándoles miradas asesinas de que si no dejan de joderse a ambos como pendejos (Que a su consideración lo eran) los iba a meter a putas patadas con todos los niños de ahí.

–O se callan par de gorilas, o juro que lo muelo a golpes–. Gritaba Tala como si no tuviera la más pigmea idea de con **quién** cojones estaba hablando. Y es que al conocer al par de boludos que tenía a los costados, cabía destacar que a ellos les venía importando un maldito rábano amarillo con frenos dónde, cómo o qué estuvieran haciendo, era su simple instinto de animales con bolas de matarse entre ellos.

Al final, el dúo dejó de convulsionarse en su lugar como un epiléptico teniendo un ataque y continuaron con su travesía al país de las maravillas (Busca el error ¬¬) llamado Gran comedor.

Al llegar a los tres perros cuartos del caminito **HACIA** el gran puto condenado hijo de su putezca y condenada golfa barata madre-casa, había un gran tapete con un muy CONDENADO oso gigante y petrificado ahí, (Si pues ni modo que moviéndose bola de retrasados) café y con una flores rosas en su PATOTA derecha y SONRIENTE, ¡En el nombre de un caracol parapléjico! ¿¡Desde cuándo los chingados osos sonríen y cargan flores?

¿¡ADIVINARON?

SÍ, EL PUTO LETRERO DICE: **BIENVENIDOS**¡Pero qué puta originalidad ¿no?

Muchas veces hubieran deseado tener visión desintegradora de osos jodones y esponjosos metepatas.

Kai pisó, y maldijo cada una de las generaciones anteriores del _algodón_ que creó ese maldito tapete que estaba segurísimo lo transportaría a otra dimensión mucho menos aburrida como un _Table Dance _o algo así, pero prefirió no arriesgarse, tan así era que con la maricona cara que se cargaba ese boludo oso lo transportaba a un campamento para mujeres y ahí sí que ni cómo **rechin… apos** saldría vivo.

Tala abrió la hoja de metal casi desintegrándola con la mirada. Y sí, ahí frente a sus ojotes árticos a punto de salirse de su órbita, se encuentra con cada uno de los participantes del campeonato de Beyblade y algunas otras personas que a nadie le interesan (Sí, porque la puta autora lo dice) al abrirla, una parvada de jodonas miradas desmembrándolos reclamantes por lentes de sol para evitarles un jodido cáncer de piel a los rusos… que les observan muy pertinazmente.

Como si fueran monitos cilindreros de circo o epilépticos con un ataque frente a todos. Sin embargo, al estar hablando de los tres ya mencionados hacía mucho, no es como que las furtivas miradas les importen o les causen el preciado cáncer de piel.

O lo que es lo mismo, el trío ruso se chupaba un ojo y a la mierda por las miradas de los demás (Imbéciles) presentes.

Caminaron felizmente (Tacha el error) por el enorme comedor mientras todos se quedaban (…Como pendejos) observándoles pasar como si fueran modelos de París (No querían presumir pero…) en realidad lo parecían. Y a todo aquél que le calara en las gónadas y por eso no dejara de mirarles, se lo iban a pasar por donde no les entraba ¡Ni el sol!

Y entonces el más bajo del trío recordó un pequeño GRANDE BARRIL **SIN** FONDO problema…

_Takao._

¡Mierda, carajo y todo término implorante de blasfemia! Buda, Krishna, Jehová, Bahá'u'llah, Freddy Mercury y todas las grandes figuras reunidas, ¿Por qué posible razón cada ínfimo detalle de su cochina vida se complicaba cuando todo pareciera encaminado a marchar decentemente?

¡¿POR QUÉ PROSTITUIDA CAUSA ESTABA DESTINADO A PASAR TODA LA COCHINA ETERNIDAD PERSEGUIDO POR AQUÉLLA MOTA AZUL QUE FIGURABA SER UN CHEWBACCA CON MUCHO MENOS CEREBRO QUE EL ORIGINAL?

Tan así fue su sorpresa (¿**Qué**, acaso ustedes están acostumbrados a que el Apocalipsis se les venga encima por haber tenido un compañero jodón de equipo como lo era esa barata imitación de Felicity?) **(1)** que se quedó ahí, varado en medio del salón, girando neuróticamente a todos lados buscando una mota azul para salir corriendo hasta que los pulmones se le salieran por los dedos.

Y como el hombre que es no tenía la más perra idea de lo que estaba a punto de pasar a continuación; hizo lo que cualquier infeliz al que después termina complicándosele la existencia hace en tales casos: _nada_. En vez de emprender una sensata retirada, llamar a alguien (Aunque lo más probable es que le hubiesen tomado por un demente) siguió caminando, ya que para empezar caso uno: los otros dos cromañones no se habían dado cuenta de que se había quedado parado.

Caso dos: no tenía ni la más putísima intención de pasar de nuevo otras vacaciones con Voltaire, y tal vez esta vez, Takao por fin le daría una muy bien merecida razón (Más de las que le ha dado en toda su jodona existencia) para matarlo.

Y claro entre más caminaban más caras conocidas encontraban. Pero no era como que a ellos les interesasen los otros. Tan así era que a Tala como el hombre adulto, y responsable que es, se le ocurrió llegar con una encargada que portaba un uniforme de **Scout boy** **(2) **a pedir orientación para saber qué madres hacer.

Al voltear la _dulce _(JA-JA-JA tacha el error) orientadora cara de Buldog amordazado les dirigió una dulce mirada preguntándoles si querían dos terrones más de azúcar. –¿Qué quieren?–. Tiernísimo el cuadro. Después el chico peli-rojo habló dulcemente:

–Hagamos esto rápido, asígnenos a una casa, la que caiga primero, y no causaremos más problemas–. Exigió, el gran hombre de familia (Alias Yuriy) hacia la mujer que cada vez más parecía que estaba a punto de inventar una bomba atómica para destrozarlos en mil pedazos.

–Las casas se les asignarán al azar–. Y dicho esto, se retiró de ahí.

¡En el nombre de una momia claustrofóbica! ¡Es que estaban también destinados a enterarse de que Dios era masoquista y le encantaba hacer pactos con el diablo! ¿No podían hacer eso en otro campamento **ajeno al de ellos**? ¡NOOOOOO, claro que no! Porque entonces no habría jodiendas para el trío, y sin jodiendas para el trío. No había diversión para todo el resto del **perro** planeta.

–…No me chinguen…–. Ante todo, ninguno había perdido los estribos.

–Atención jóvenes–. Se oyó una voz procedente de un megáfono.

–Cállese con una mierda–. Musitó Boris. No, de verdad por dentro estaba hecho una verdadera furia emputecida, sólo que siempre había sido _considerado_ con los demás.

Un timbre se oyó a lo lejos. –Tomen asiento por favor–. Y así lo hicieron todos, ya que (Por alguna extraña razón ajena a mí) había sillas a todo lo ancho del salón. Los chicos sin conocerse entre ellos, al menos la mayoría, se fueron sentando en el primer asiento que se les venía enfrente.

Tomaron asiento juntos, y observaron a la chica castaña que sostenía un megáfono en sus manos. –Bienvenidos al campamento Seiyo para varones–. Qué raro, había repetido lo mismísimo del espapirifáutico **(3)** cartel que se cargan toda la bola de imbéciles, al frente del pedazo de tierra llamado campamento.

–Su estancia en el campamento será durante todo el verano–. ¡Perfecto! ¡Si había más allá, había menos aquí! ¿Quién mierdas puede ser tan retardado cómo para no entender el concepto de campamento de verano? ¡¿O LA IDEA ES AÑADIRLE UNA DOSIS EXTRA DE PUTEADAS A SU ENCANTADORA MAÑANA COMENZADA CON EL BOLUDO NEUROTISMO POR NO ENCONTRARSE CON TAKAO?

–Y para mayor diversión. Y como sabemos que muchos ya se conocen, las cabañas serán divididas en grupos de personas de tres…–. …Divertidísimo, no podía verlo en sus jodidas caras con una putezca sonrisa marca Colgate muy bien oculta, pero lo estaban.

–Los apellidos serán escogidos al azar… así que levanten la mano cuando escuchen su apellido–. Perfecto. Lo que faltaba. –Comenzamos: HIWATARI…–. Kai se llevó una mano al oído, ¡MIERDA, _MIERDA_, _MIERDA_¡ La maldita casi le deja **sordo**! ¿Quién en su sano juicio, va a utilizar un maldito megáfono si de todos modos va a gritar? Estiró su brazo desocupado hacia arriba.

_Matar gente es un delito. Matar gente es un delito._

–KUZNETSOV–. Y una leche, _matar gente a puñetazos también es un delito, matar gente a puñetazos también es un delito._ –Me lleva la…–. Habló Boris estirando el brazo. Al menos, POR LO MENOS le había tocado con un compatriota. Aunque no estaba seguro de que a la larga eso fuera bueno.

–Bueno, y por último…–. He aquí el momento de aquélla verdad en la que un Ivanov rogaba en deidades que no creía, que le tocara con sus dos compatriotas pero **¡Noooooooooooo!** el mundo no es tan bueno. No señor. –MASEFIELD–. Al momento, los tres chicos se congelaron, buscaron rápidamente con la mirada una cabeza anaranjada. Pero no encontraron nada… hasta que una mano nívea se alzó lánguidamente. –Bien, levántense por favor–. Por fin pudieron escrutarlo con la mirada indicándole que no hiciera nada idiota o lo mataban. –Pertenecerán a la cabaña 14–. Dijo, indicándoles que volvieran a sentarse.

–Continuemos: IVANOV–.

–Por una mierda, no pudo haber saltado al _**fagot **_y ponerte a ti?–. Hablaba Kai observando a su amigo, con los brazos cruzados y cara de mala leche. El peli-rojo alzó el brazo, para bajarlo después y no contestarle a Kai.

–KINOMIYA–. Habló la muchacha.

–¡Me lleva la!–. Kai estaba a punto de levantarse para ver dónde madres estaba ese enano y matarlo de una vez si no es porque un brazo lo sentó violentamente de nuevo y… –¡Pero qué dem…!–.

Más no alcanza a terminar su _pintoresca _exclamación, pues resulta que el brazo lo arrojó a las baldosas del suelo en el cual _(¡¿Adivinaron? ¬¬)_ tuvo el _GUSTO_ de sacarse **la madre y media**, para aterrizar enseguida sobre el muslo de Ivanov muy bien formado. (_¡__**no**__, no es que se haya detenido a tocarle, cerebros de maní!)_ A causa del estúpido que decidió aparecerse en su vida con (según la secuencia de los acontecimientos que podemos hacer) el **único y sencillo fin de convertirla en una ****genuina comezón en las bolas.** Se alzó una mano lejos, Kai no quiso ni siquiera voltear a ver dónde se encontraba. Se levantó sin mucho mutis y siguió como si nada.

–Seguimos, por último: KON–. Ah pero sí, cómo no, lo que faltaba. ¡Por el sostén de Buda! Levantaron una mano por atrás. –Levántense por favor–. Pide la muchacha. Los tres chicos se levantan y Kai puede notar que **NO** es, gracias a la divinidad, Takao. Sino su hermano mayor Hitoshi, y es ahí cuando comienza a creer que Dios existe.

–¡Hola, Kai!–. Saluda el chico oriental, acto que hace que Kai se volteé. En nombre de un gorila homosexual ¿¡Quién mierda puede ser tan retardado como para no entender que no tiene la **más puta** **gana** de contestar! …Cosa que lamenta al instante, cuando accidentalmente (**¡ACCIDENTALMENTE, **MALDICIÓN!) se sonroja violentamente a merced del cálido saludo del oriental que no hace más que sentarse. –Pertenecerán a la cabaña 7–. Dijo la chica y continuó con los nombres.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Al final, terminaron de instalarse todos los equipitos para las cabañas. Cabe destacar que los _dos hombres y medio_ **(4) **que se hospedaban en la cabaña 14 estaban a punto de sacarse la madre y media por decidir dónde dormir.

–¡Pues yo quiero la de la ventana!–. Chillaba Masefield por que Kai lo quería dejar del lado de las escaleras.

–Pues te jodes, porque no vas a lograr moverme…–. Habló el Hiwatari con su _dulzura_ genuina.

En resumidas cuentas (O qué ¿Quieren que les narre la inteligente discusión que siguió? ¿Acaso no han visto suficiente como para poder imaginarse las boludeces con las que salieron Brooklyn y Kai? Y que Kai, con su infinita paciencia, tuvo la bondad de corregir, absteniéndose por pura bondad y misericordia a plantarle una buena patada en el c… cráneo ¡Se chupan un ojo, tropa de estúpidos, porque estos son **mis** putos pensamientos y yo relato lo que me dé la pendeja gana! Además… es obvio quién tenía razón todo el tiempo ¬¬) _**(¡Sí, imbéciles, NINGUNO!)**_

Es así como el par de mongólicos se calman a causa de que Boris se plantó en medio de los dos. –En nombre de un conejo con aparato dental… cálmense ya, tú, te dejas de quejar dónde te toca la cama, y tú, Kai, dejas de portarte como un mongólico–. Termina un encolerizado Boris. Brooklyn baja las escaleras haciéndoles un gentil gesto con su dedo medio de que se fueran a dónde más les placiera…

Boris apagó la luz, presentía que su estancia ahí no iba a ser nada agradable, (No, y no lo decía por tener que compartir casa con dos gorilas _asexuados_) (Claro que sí idiotas, lo dice por eso ¬¬) a la larga se iba a convertir en un **soberano dolor de cabeza** y un verano desperdiciado.

Kai por su parte, le venía importando un pepino azul lo que pasara. Todo fuera por no tener que pasar otro verano más con Voltaire…

–_**¡¿A quién le dices imbécil, **__**imbécil?**__** –.**_ Se oye un grito proveniente de la planta baja. ¿UNA **PIZCA** DE LUCIDEZ ES MUCHO PEDIR? Había personas arriba intentando meterse en un letargo hasta que los ojos se les derritieran, pero NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

_**-PUES A TÍIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII–. **_1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10… ¿Era _realmente _necesario otro grito?

Kai se levantó de la cama, y con su singular calma, susurra quedamente a los dos inquilinos debajo: –¿HARÍAN EL **PUTO** FAVOR DE CALLARSE?–. Vocifera. Observando que son Brooklyn y Hitoshi, quienes tienen un par de cartas cada uno en la mano, Hitoshi está sin camisa, y Brooklyn sólo ha quedado en bóxers. Hay algo que no le gusta (Aparte de ambos…), ahí había gato encerrado.

–¡Kai! ¡Despertaste!–. Pronuncia sonriente el coeficiente 0,5 (Alias Brooklyn) mientras lo mira tapando su par de cartas. Hitoshi voltea, medio asustado por el bendito grito que acababa de vociferar el bicolor.

–**¡****NO****, ESTÚPIDO, ****SIGO DURMIENDO**–. Vuelve a vociferar el Hiwatari a punto de sufrir un paro cardiaco. Boris se levantó por tantos gritos: –PODRÍAN HACER EL PUTO FAVOR DE CALLARSE LOS TRES?–.

–¿Han pensado en consultar a un especialista? Ambos gritan mucho–. ¿PERDÓN? ¿ACASO FUE **ÉL** EL QUE LE PEGÓ UN VOCIFERANTE GRITO COMO NIÑA EN PERIODO PARA SACARLO DE SU JODIDO LETARGO? ¿¡ES QUE NO BASTA CON EL CABEZA DE ZANAHORIA, SINO QUE AHORA CADA MALDITO SER HUMANO QUE SE CRUCE EN MI CAMINO VA A ECHARLE LA CULPA DE TODAS SUS ESTUPIDECES!

–¡¿**TÚ** ME DICES ESO **A MÍ**?–. _No matar a la gente en público, no matar a la gente en público. _Gritó un colérico Kai, observando a los dos inquilinos uno auto-invitado por cierto. Mientras después un aire caliente sobresaltó a los dos de la planta baja. La puerta había sido abierta, dejando ver al demonio de Tasmania, el cuál tenía el agrado de ser...

–ESCÚCHENME BIEN, CÁLLENSE, POR QUE LES VOYA PARTIR LA PROSTITUIDA ESTRUCTURA ÓSEA AL PRÓXIMO GRITO QUE OIGA–… _Tala. _Y todos guardaron silencio, mientras Ray aún seguía afuera observando con miedo a Tala.

Entraron sin mucha ceremonia, Ray, el que parecía ser el único cuerdo en toda esa trova de chiflados, preguntó sencillamente: –¿Por qué están, medio desnudos?–. Y en efecto, como nadie exceptuando a Kai, se había dado cuenta, ellos estaban medio desnudos. Todos giraron rápidamente a observarles.

–Buena pregunta Kot, se llama Póker de prendas–. Habló el coeficiente 0,5. –Tomas un par de cartas, entonces, las tiras, si tu par es más grande que el de tu contrincante, él debe quitarse una prenda, si no quiere quitársela…–. Alzó una botella de cerveza _Heineken _que tenía al lado, y le dio un sorbo. –Tomas, ¿Divertido, no? ¿Quieres jugar? –. En realidad al coeficiente 0,5 le interesaba muy poco quién jugara… el punto era embriagarse.

–Suena divertido, juguemos…–. Habló un chico peli-lavanda desde arriba, bajando rápidamente por todo lo ancho de la escalera. Se colocó enseguida del chico peli-azul, mientras este comenzaba a ponerse la camisa del pijama, y Brooklyn comenzaba a vestirse de nuevo. Ray se sentó a su lado, dispuesto a jugar, porque en realidad no tenía nada qué hacer. (Sí, mira tú qué conveniente chaval XD) Y Tala, no se iba a arriesgar a que lo regañaran por haber extraviado a sus dos compañeros de cabaña.

El único que le vio una ventaja eso fue Kai.

–Bien, como la otra cabaña está sola, me largo a dormir allá–. Habló decidido, mientas bajaba hacia la puerta, pero alguien, más bien una zanahoria parlante lo detuvo: –¡Hiwatari! ¡Pero si eres un soberano cobarde!–. Hizo énfasis es su **dulce **descripción de Kai, el ruso se detuvo, Boris se llevó una mano a la frente, ahora jugaría, porque el señor; el imponente el **todo-poderoso-no-le-tengo-miedo-a-una-zanahoria**, Kai Hiwatari, no dejaba que alguien viviera después de llamarlo cobarde.

–No lograrás convencerme–. Y es así, como el hermano menor de Krusty**(5)** se lleva una mano a la boca para evitar la risilla involuntaria por que hayan llamado cobarde a su compatriota. Vuelve a su postura rígida, pero ocurrió algo que no le gustó: –Vamos Kai, quédate, será divertido–. Habla el chico oriental. Mientras todos giraban a verlo con caras de _"muy bien hecho"_ ¿Qué le ven todos al infiltrado de peinado peculiar? Si sólo fuesen Brooklyn y Hitoshi, podría asumir que como es l… COMO NO ES **TODO LO HORRIPILANTE QUE PODRÍA SER**, su penuria de neuronas queda atenuada; no obstante, Flanders **(6)** ha mantenido su (gran) boca ocupada en la cerveza que mantenía desde que Kai lo observó.

–¡Me importa **un pajolero ****huevo**si es divertido o no, quiero dor…!–. Y es así, como el acomplejado hermano de Krusty, hace su entrada triunfal, y lo vuelve a estampar contra el suelo, impidiéndole moverse…

Brooklyn sacó más cervezas de la bolsa de donde habían venido la suya y de Hitoshi. Repartió una a cada uno. Revolvió las cartas y comenzó a repartir ascendentemente. (Estaban, Brooklyn, Kai, Tala, Boris, Ray y Hitoshi)

Cada uno observó su par de cartas. Brooklyn tenía un par de Ases, con el que seguro no le tocaría. Kai, tenía una reina y un 9, no le servía de mucho, pero tenía una carta alta. Tala tenía un par de jotos, así que cerró los ojos y di un sorbo a su bebida. Boris observó su par con miedo, eran un par de ochos, y no era como que… ayudaran mucho al pajolero encuentro. Ray tragó pesadamente saliva… tenía un dos y un tres ¡ESO NO DEBÍA SER CONSIDERADO NI LA MIERDA DE UNAS CARTAS! Estaba seguro de que había perdido. Hiro por su parte; sólo observó su par de sietes.

–Bueno, tiren…–. Habló Brooklyn tirando su par de Ases, todos fueron tirando sus cartas, hasta que Brooklyn observó al pobre del grupo, Ray. –Kot, o te quitas una prenda, o te empinas la botella, decide–. Mientras todos le observaban a Ray, el pobre tragó saliva, mientras Kai se tomaba de un golpe todo el contenido de la botella.

Ray se levantó y se comenzó a retirar el short que utilizaba como pijama y lo lanzó fuera de su vista. Más de uno se sorprendió de que no se quitara la camisa. –Juju, buena esa Kot–. Habló la zanahoria, mientras retiraba todas las cartas y las volvía a revolver. Las repartió, dando cartas asquerosas a cada uno, incluyéndose.

Él tenía un 9 y un 3, Kai un 8 y un 2, Tala un as y un joto asi que era el que menor probabilidades de perder tenía. Boris tenía, decentemente un par de 7, Ray de nuevo, tenía un 5 y un 4, o sea un asco total, y Hiro tenía un as y un 2.

–Tiren–. Y todos así lo hicieron. Mientras varios no pudieron evitar reír ya que el chino había vuelto a perder. –Tienes panza–. Habló el bicolor, al ver el asco de cartas que le habían tocado a Ray.

–¿Perdón? –. Dijo desconcertado el chino.

–Tienes panza Ray, decidiste quitarte el short, antes que quitarte la camisa, lo cuál, dado estos casos en los que siempre sale volando la camisa primero, me hace suponer y especular en que mi teoría es cierta de que tienes panza–. Brooklyn evitó a toda costa reír como quería hacerlo, pero simplemente no podía. Alzó la mano para _chocarlas_ con Kai. Este alzó también la mano dando un sorbo a su otra cerveza recién adquirida.

Oficialmente, desde ahora, el coeficiente 0,5 y él eran amigos. ¿Les sorprendería si les dijera que **LE HINCHA LAS PELOTAS **la idea de tener que andar diciendo por allí que ese zopenco y él compartían algo más que antipatía mutua?

Es así, como el chino se levanta, indignado, y se quita la camisa, dejando ver un **¿TATUAJE? **A un costado del ombligo, desconcertando a todos. Se sentó enojado y tomó un poco de su cerveza. –Ahí está tu panza Hiwatari–. Dijo palmeándose el abdomen bien formado.

Volvieron a tomar las cartas y descubrieron que alguien más había perdido. –Mierda–. Gritó Boris, bajó un 2 y un 8. –Juju, ni modo grandulón, te tocó–. Habló Brooklyn indicándole que se quitara algo, o tomara. Boris se levantó y se quitó la camisa sin mucha ceremonia.

–Lindas tetillas–. Dijo el peli-naranja estrujándolo con la mirada rápidamente.

–Pues disfrútalas por que será la única vez que las veas…–. Dijo, para lograr que el inmaculado hermano de Krusty riera, mientras Flanders se llevaba de nuevo la cerveza a la boca.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Bien entrada la noche, todos estaban ebrios, pero no ebrios al grado de tener cordura, sino al grado de no saber ni quién madres eran. –Tiren–. Decía el medio lucido del grupo. Las cosas estaban así, Brooklyn estaba en bóxers, con 5 botellas arriba. Kai, estaba igualmente en bóxers con dos botellas encima, pero sonriendo como imbécil, sabrá la divinidad por qué.

Tala, bueno, Tala al parecer se había quedado dormido también en bóxers. Boris parecía ser uno de los más afectados, ya que por alguna razón se negaba rotundamente a seguir jugando (Menudo collón me salió este chaval ¬¬)

Ray; no sabía ni quién era, pero tenía una muy buena razón, no estaba dispuesto a quitarse los bóxers. Y Hiro, pues Hiro aún se mantenía en shorts de dormir porque no había perdido tanto. Observaron las cartas y comenzaron a reírse. Brooklyn tenía un dos y un tres, había perdido de nuevo. Ahora le tocaba la parte fea, desnudarse frente a todos.

Se levantó, cayéndose de vez en cuando, Kai había logrado que Tala no estuviera inconsciente, asi que todos observaron. –Haga…mos un tra…to. Si me tiro a uno de ustedes aquí… seguimos, porque las cervezas ya se acabaron…–. Habló intentando no atropellar las palabras.

Todos asintieron riéndose como pendejos de la situación. –Bueno… tururururu…–. Comenzó a pronunciar mientras todos lo veían que se dirigía a su capitán de equipo, Hiro, no era como que estuviera menos afectado, al contrario, estaba igual o peor, pero al parecer le estaba agradando la situación.

–SI TE LO VAS A CEPILLAR, HAZLO YA–. Gritaba un Kai desde atrás observando a Brooklyn acercándose lentamente, hasta que… ¡PUM! Cayó pesadamente a causa del alcohol sobre Hiro, mientras todos se reían, Brooklyn comenzaba a besarlo apasionadamente.

Ray comenzó a reírse descontroladamente, y acto seguido, cayó al piso. Cuando se hubo recuperado sólo atinó a decir que repartieran las cartas de nuevo. Pero como el coeficiente 0,5 se negaba rotundamente a separarse de su ahora gran amor (Amor mis bolas, alcohol, eso.)

Ray tomó entonces las cartas y comenzó a revolverlas parsimoniosamente, repartió rápidamente, tal vez debido al alcohol (No, debido a que tenía calor ¬¬) entonces visualizó con HORROR sus cartas, un 2 y un 7. –T…tiren–. Pronunció, y vio, que en efecto, había perdido, todos comenzaron a reírse por los efectos del alcohol (Sí, adivinaron, ¡Estoy siendo irónica!) se levantó sin mucha ceremonia. Se bajó los bóxers y casi pudo jurar que todos dejaron de reírse.

Acto seguido, se sentó de nuevo en el piso, siendo escrutado gentilmente (Tacha la palabra incorrecta) Kai podía tragárselo con la mirada en ese mismo instante, mientras Tala sólo veía a Kai con recelo. Brooklyn tosió un poco y recogió las cartas. –Fin del juego, pero qué juego–. Habló fuera de su conducta de _maniático. _Todos comenzaron a levantarse mientras Ray todavía seguía sin vestirse.

–Vístete Kon–. Le ordena, PARA NADA confundido ni ninguna de esas cosas raras de chicas, **¿entendido?** ¡NI SE LES OCURRA **OCURRÍRSELES** QUE SE LES **OCURRA** _PENSAR SIQUIERA_ QUE ESE TONTO LE CONFUNDE!

Pero al parecer Kon no lo escuchó y simplemente se giró. ¿Les ha pasado algo tan descabelladamente desquiciado, que no lograr reaccionar a tiempo, y muy a su pesar no les queda de otra más que… creerlo?

Así comenzó todo…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**(1) Felicity:** Serie antigua, que nunca pienso ver, pero sé que en un determinado tiempo, la actriz protagónica se cortó el cabello, y curiosamente, a partir de ahí, la historia se fue a pique. Refiriéndome a Takao, es que quién que no haya visto Beyblade, sabe que por su culpa, los demás parecen basuras ¬¬

**(2) Scout Boy: **Es un grupo de chicos exploradores que utilizan unos uniformes RIDÍCULOS (Y si alguien de los que lee esto, alguna vez estuvo ahí, no se ofenda pero… no me chinguen, esos uniformes eran como una **soberana patada en las ****gónadas**) que hacen campamentos etc… búsquense en Google los uniformes y cámbienme el nombre para si no dan ASCO.

**(3) Espapirifáutico:** Palabra de las favoritas de Mary Poppins, para dirigirse a algo cómo genial. (Sí entendieron la ironía no?)

**(4) Dos hombres y medio: **En inglés _Two and a half men_, programa anglosajón que narra la historia de dos hermanos y el hijo de uno de ellos, refiriéndome a Brooklyn, es el medio de la historia, ya que según, muchos de nosotros, Brooklyn es… _extraño_. Por lo que no es considerado un hombre totalmente.

**(5)**** Krusty: **Herschel Krustofsky (Krusty el payaso) tiene 50 años y es el famoso payaso de la televisión _Los Simpson_ con décadas de trayectoria, vicioso del juego y relacionado con la mafia, sus productos marca patentada (Krusty®) son un peligro para la sociedad. Refiriéndome a Tala (No se ofendan, amo a Tala, pero ¿Han visto la similitud de cabellos? Además de ser un Cyborg peligroso para la sociedad)

**(6) Flanders:** Ned Flanders es un personaje de ficción de la serie de televisión Los Simpson. En ella, es un vecino de la familia Simpson. De fe cristiana irritante, moralista, y gran devoto, con su esposa Maude (fallecida en uno de los capítulos) y sus 2 hijos Rod y Todd. Suele ser fantasía sexual de las mujeres de Springfield. Se caracteriza por sus frasecillas rimbombantes y llenas de diminutivos, como "De acuerdito, u Hola-holita vecinito, perfectirijilio o perfectopolis, hasta lueguito", etc. Refiriéndome de nuevo a Brooklyn, no sé ustedes, pero para mí, no dijo ni una sola frase inteligente en todo lo que iba del fic.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**SALUT! XD**

**Espero que os haya gustado, yo en lo personal, pienso que ha quedado de acuerdo a lo que mi querida Dagriz me fue diciendo (Dagriz ¬¬ haces sacar lo peor de mí) espero nadie se haya ofendido con toda la sarta de pajoleras idioteces que puse en este fic, y bueno, así es como hablo yo, así que también es un buen mediador para que vean como hablo XP**

**Esto es un TalaKai. Espero que… haya quedado clara la idea, aunque realmente lo dudo, puse todo muy mal O.O, si tienen alguna queja, duda, sugerencia por favor pasen con Yume Musume, ok not, para eso están los Reviews ¿No? Espero que les haya gustado.**

**¡Felices fiestas!**

**Renné.**


End file.
